


Take Care of Me

by Oilux



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha Bill Cipher, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Omega Dipper Pines, Sickfic, taking care of another when one is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oilux/pseuds/Oilux
Summary: Dipper is sick, and his alpha comes to take care of him.





	Take Care of Me

When he had been younger, hearing that nests were something omega’s made didn’t really register with him that it was something he would be doing as well. It seemed like one of those things that would happen to other omegas, not something he would ever feel the urge to create on his own.

However, after gathering yet another pillow from his bed and carefully arranging it, and once more rearranging it over again when it wasn’t in the right position for him. It didn’t help that on top of all of this, with trying to perfectly arrange a nest to make his instincts stop yelling, he was getting over a cold.

“Dipper,” Bill’s voice came through the closed door, to which Dipper bared his teeth at the small intrusion. Bill hadn’t even come in and yet Dipper instincts demanded he kept the alpha out until everything was perfect. Dipper coughed into his elbow, resisting the urge to lay down on his bed, one he laid down it would be all over, and he’d fall into another nap.

“Dipper,” Bill’s voice drifted through the door once more. “You really need to relax, you’re sick.”

“I’m fine,” Dipper called, only to be launched into another coughing fit from the force of his words. He could hear Bill sigh on the other side of the door, but made no move to open the door. It wasn’t locked, but the two of them were acting like it was, and it spoke leagues for Dipper’s comfort, knowing his space wouldn’t be violated because Bill wanted to be involved. Bill had learned the consequences of intruding uninvited on a nest a long time ago, when he had intruded on Dipper’s nest without being invited, and had been forced to sleep on the couch for a week because of it.

“I brought some soup.” Bill’s voice came muffled through the door. “Omega, open the door?”

“This isn’t Heathers and you can’t bribe me with soup.” Dipper fiddled with the soft edge of Bill’s scarf he had found in the closet. It was nice and had just the texture he wanted, but didn’t have any of Bill’s scent on it. As he thought of it, soup did sound great.

“You have to close your eyes,” Dipper said stubbornly, like a child. He could hear Bill’s chuckle on the other side of the door, before it slowly opened, revealing Bill holding a bowl of soup precariously between two hands.

“Alright, Pine Tree, make sure I don’t trip, because you’ll be cleaning up soup from your nest,” Bill teased, still walking with confidence. Dipper made a small noise when the alpha reached the bed, and Bill came to a stop immediately.

“Thanks.” Dipper reached up, taking the soup and setting it on the nightstand. “I’m almost done.”

“It’s been like, three days,” Bill teased, reaching out with his eyes closed to hopefully find his mate. Dipper hesitated a moment before reaching out, taking Bill’s hands with his own. The alpha made a happy noise at the contact, leaning forward just enough to press his forehead against Dipper’s own.

“Your fever’s gone down,” Bill mused, pulling back from Dipper, letting his lips linger on the star-speckled forehead for a moment longer. “It’s going to come back if you keep doing things.”

“Shut up.” Dipper sat up to push the alpha away, greedily inhaling the scent of his alpha while he could. “Leave me alone.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay and get some of my smell in your nest?” Bill cupped Dipper’s cheeks with his hands, thumbs rubbing over the highs of Dipper’s cheekbones. 

“Bill,” Dipper all but whined, having to duck away from the alpha when his whine caused a coughing fit to overcome him. Bill instantly was kneeling in front of the bed before him, close enough to make sure his omega was okay but not too close as to inhibit his coughing.

“What do you need? Water?” Bill’s lips found his temple as Dipper panted, trying to catch his breath. Dipper shook his head, wrapping his arms around Bill’s shoulders, burying his face against Bill’s chest.

“Just maybe stay for a little while?” Dipper asked, his voice a bit scratchy. Bill nodded, sliding up on the bed. Dipper looked up at him realizing that the alpha had never opened his eyes. “Did you really not open your eyes?”

“You said don’t look,” Bill laughed, like it was the most obvious thing. Dipper chuckled, pulling away from the alpha and crawling further into the bed. The terrible remains of his nest, the one that he was having such a hard time building, fell a bit further around on the bed. 

Bill finally opened his eyes, looking around their messy bedroom, before following Dipper on the bed, hands automatically reaching out to move some of the softer pillows and blankets around them in a more orderly fashion.

“It’s not bad, little tree.” Bill mused, flopping on the bed next to Dipper once he had deemed the small things in the nest were organized the way he wanted them to be. 

“It’s bad.” Dipper leaned close to the alpha’s chest, pressing his nose against Bill’s collarbone and inhaling deeply. Dipper didn’t realize just how much the scent of his alpha had faded over just a few days until the alpha was right there, pressed against him.

“Are you gonna lock me out of the bedroom every time you get sick?” Bill asked, threading a hand through Dipper’s hair and petting the chocolate curls. “It’s driving me crazy that you don’t smell like me.”

“I can’t smell anything.” Well, he could smell a little bit, and what little he could smell was the alpha currently pressed against him. 

“No excuse, Pine Tree, you should always smell like your alpha,” Bill teased, pressing a kiss against the crown of Dipper’s head. “You need a shower.”

“And you’re dangerously close to being kicked out again if you don’t let me get some sleep,” Dipper mumbled. He yawned, an ear-splitting one that made his jaw ache. Bill cooed at him, pressing kisses against his closed eyes, trilling comfortingly at him. 

“My little star, I’m sorry you must be exhausted. Get some sleep. I’m here.” Bill’s hand still massaging at his scalp and his scent engulfing his omega. “Your alpha’s here and I’m never going to let you go.”

The words wrapped Dipper in a blanket, and he drifted into sleep. 

He woke up feeling a little better but not much, mainly like his nose had been stuffed full of cotton and that it wasn’t warm enough. Without trepidation Dipper burrowed himself further into his alpha’s embrace, releasing another face splitting yawn. He wanted nothing more than to laze the day away and have his alpha take care of him. 

“Your fevers still gone, that’s good.” Bill’s lips brushed against his forehead. Dipper made a small noise of discontent as the alpha shifted. Prying his eyes open, Dipper was greeted with the sight of Bill staring at him, lying on his back with Dipper curled against his side. In Bill’s hand was holding one of Dipper’s favorite mystery novels, and he looked about halfway done with it. Dipper’s lips twitched as he resisted the urge to spoil the ending. 

“The judge did it. I know, you already told me.” Bill chuckled, putting a bookmark in and placing it to the side. 

“Why read it then?” Dipper’s voice came out in a croak, irritated from his coughing earlier. Bill’s fingers massages circles into his lower back. 

“It’s your favorite.” Bill didn’t say anything more on that matter. “You want some water? Soup?”

“Water would be nice,” Dipper admitted. He didn’t want Bill to leave. It was funny, the insecurities that had plagued him about his nest being unfinished didn’t seem to matter when his alpha was in the nest. Bill kissed the top of his head before pulling back, leaving the nest of blankets and pillows. It felt so much emptied without his mate in it, Dipper realized. He didn’t like it. 

Bill disappeared into another part of the house, and Dipper found himself messily arranging blankets around himself for a semblance of the security and comfort that his alpha being with him brought. It was frustrating, trying to arrange pillows in the best way to attract Bill back to the nest when he returned. It was silly, he knew Bill would like his nest, but he couldn’t stop worrying about it. 

“You know, I thought nests were only something omegas made when they were going into heat.” Bill mused upon his arrival back, a glass of ice water offered to his omega. Dipper took it eagerly, gulping down the water with gusto. 

“You think you know a lot of stuff but I’m really starting to think you know nothing,” Dipper grumbled back, leaning on the pillows Bill moved closer to them. 

“Rude. And here I am taking care of you.” Bill flicked one of Dipper’s curls, laughing as the omega tried to bat him away. His movements were still sluggish and weak though, making a cough rise in his chest.

“You need to be sleeping,” Bill admonished. He settled down in the nest, leaning over to kiss Dipper’s forehead. He still had the slightest of fevers on his skin, but it was fading fast and due to break completely soon.

Dipper didn’t have the strength to argue, turning to nuzzle against his alphas chest. It was so nice to be pressed against his alpha, he didn’t know why he hadn’t let Bill in here earlier. Weak arms wrapped around Bill as he mumbled about getting more sleep. Bill’s arms wrapped around him, keeping him close and tight. 

The alpha was so warm against him, Dipper would have purred if he could, but instead found himself wishing that his nose wasn’t stuffed so he could take in the alphas scent. Bill took the blanket, draping it over the both of them, and the pull to sleep was irresistible.

He would wake up still a bit sick, sore and aching in the way that a cold tended to make a person, but Dipper knew Bill would be there, and that made it at least tolerable.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! If you liked this, feel free to check out my [tumblr](https://oilux.tumblr.com/) for more!


End file.
